


[podfic] Intended

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Amazing Dialogue, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Intended' by <b>new_kate</b> read aloud.</p><p>"Kids have crushes on teachers all the time. It's perfectly normal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Intended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176020) by [new_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_kate/pseuds/new_kate). 



  


**Length:** 2hrs9mins

**Song Credit:** _One and Only_ by Adele 

**Sample:**

  


**Download:**[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?14jmiundd8j9blu) (55MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?k9bmkz84dxvnu0t) (69MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic with amazing dialogue always gets my 'podficcer' brain ticking. While we have so many incredibly talented writers in fandom, I think it's incredibly rare to find someone who can write pretty much 17k of people having conversations with each other, and make those conversations feel real, and really showcase the character's voice and intentions - so yeah, I podficced it! Also the story is rad.


End file.
